


netflix and chill

by sblivred



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A Week of Kagehina, Aged-Up Character(s), Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kagehina NSFW Week 2021, Kagehina boyfriends because I miss them, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Netflix and Chill, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, kageyama likes to tease his bf, they are boyfriends <3, they are third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblivred/pseuds/sblivred
Summary: „That was very unnecessary” Hinata groaned tilting his head back, rubbing Kageyama’s legs by his feet.„I know. I just wanted to have a little more fun with you”  Kageyama  said smirking and pushing his fingers more deep into Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	netflix and chill

Hinata was exhausted, he had really hard day and all he wants is nap in his warm bed. He already made his bed comfortable for him and wore cozy cloths but his boyfriend Kageyama had different plans for them. While he was getting to bed, Kageyama called him and asked about watching movie together. To be honest he didn’t want to watch any movies but he would never said no to some more time with his boyfriend so he obviously agreed. 

Him and Kageyama first met in middle school and even though their meeting was far away from „friendly” Hinata somehow couldn’t forget raven haired boy. When he discovered that they will be teammates he was actually excited about it, still he couldn’t show it to Kageyama who didn’t look happy at all. They slowly became friends their first year and start dating at the beginning of their third year. Now they want to spent as much time together as possible before they graduate. 

Hinata hopes that he will took a nap by the time Kageyama will cuddle him and watch the movie he wants. In spite of this he decide to change his sweatpants to something representable. He knows that Kageyama doesn’t really care. He told him multiple times that he wants to see and be with him not his appearance but Hinata always want to look good for his boyfriend. He changed into jeans and white t-shirt. He wanted to maybe do some make up or just some steps of his skin care but his doorbell rang suddenly. He ran downstairs and stoped in front of mirror to checked on his outfit for the last time before he opened the door.

Kageyama was wearing skinny black jeans, black golf and jean jacket. His black hair were long enough to put them beside his ears. He took off his vans and looked down at his shorter boyfriend before Hinata hugged him tight. 

„Hi love how was your day?” Kageyama asked smiling at Hinata. He put his chin on Hinata’s head and started walking toward his bedroom.

„It was hard, but it’s better now”he murmured into Kageyama’s chest hugging him strong. 

„What? Say it to my face not my chest”Kageyama laughed. Hinata lifted his head to look at his boyfriend and repeated what he said before. 

They were already in his bedroom sitting together on his bed and looking for some movie to watch on Netflix. Kageyama was leaning on the frame of the bed and Hinata was sitting between his legs leaning on his torso. 

The Movie they chose seems interested for shorter boy so he kind of forgot about his planed nap and focused on the story, but Kageyama who was the one who wanted to watch a movie doesn’t seems interested in it at all. 

After about ten minutes he started to rub his boyfriend’s thighs very slow and squeezed them occasionally. Hinata relaxed, and got more close to Kageyama than he was before to this point where his back is attached to kageyama’s torso. His head is freely resting on the shoulders behind him, while he twists his head more to the left side, making his neck more exposed, he could feel strong hands on his thigh tightening. 

„Why I have a feeling you don’t watch this movie at all Tobio?”Hinata said smirking to himself. He is really aware of what Kageyama wants and he kind of want go all for it, but on the other hand he could have some fun with his boyfriend and tease him a little bit. 

Kageyama started to kiss Hinata’s shoulder right above his t-shirt, slowly brush his lips against the sensitive skin of Hinata’s neck, getting higher to his ear

„I don’t know what you are talking about”Kageyama said in a low voice still kissing Hinata’s neck and licking skin behind his ear. He knows how sensitive neck Hinata has and he loves to turning his boyfriend on by giving attention to his delicate neck. 

Hinata sigh from pleasure, grabbing Kageyama’s hands from his thighs and moving them on to his hips. Kageyama hold him strongly still kissing and occasionally bitting his neck. Hinata doesn’t know what to do, he also want to touch his boyfriend but feeling of kisses on his nape is too good to be broke, by changing their position. 

„Next time just tell me you are coming over for sex so we won’t waste twenty minutes for choosing some stupid movie” Hinata said.

Kageyama laughs quiet into Hinata’s neck rising his hands under his shirt and placing them on to his stomach. He could feel how his boyfriend shudder into his arms because of sudden cold.

„Believe me or not but I really came here to watch a movie with you, but then you opened door in these tight jeans and I just change our plans a bit” Hinata probably have never been more grateful to himself that he decided to change sweatpants into jeans.

„Turn around” Kageyama said still kissing his neck and nape

Hinata get up immediately just to sat on Kageyama’s laps in a speed of light. Now when he’s in front of setter he can finally touch him. He puts his fingers into Tobio’s hair and starts to massage his head. Kageyama purr from pleasure like a little cat what always sweeten Hinata. 

Ginger could feel how Kageyama moved his hands from his hips to his cheeks. Single moan broke apart from his mouth when he squeeze them. 

Kageyama started to kiss Hinata’s neck again this time getting higher to his sharp jaw and lips corner. Hinata couldn’t wait for a kiss on his lips and when Kageyama finally get there, he can’t control himself anymore. He took Kageyama’s face between his hands and starts kissing his boyfriend roughly, getting more comfortable on his lap. Kageyama didn’t want to be passive towards his boyfriend. Fighting over dominance he squeezed Hinata’s cheeks moving his closer to him. The kiss they are sharing starts to getting more messy while Hinata starts rolling his hips on Kageyama’s crotch. Kageyama groaned breaking their kiss.

„And who’s not interested in movie now?” Kageyama tease him, rolling his white t-shirt up

„Less talking, more kissing Yama. More kissing” Hinata said.  
Kageyama just laughs at his inpatient boyfriend grabbing his waist and switching their position.  
Hinata gasped as he was suddenly shoved over onto the bed, his back pressed against the sheets as Kageyama dropped down on top of him

„Your wish is my command, love” Kageyama said before he started kissing Hinata again. 

Their kiss continued uninterrupted until Kageyama broke it to take off his golf. Hinata smiled as he looked at Kageyama knelling on top of him with his knees on both sides of his body without his golf. His muscles flexing when he dropped on Hinata again supporting himself on his arm next to his head. Using his free hand he started to unzip Hinata’s jeans and kissing him hardly again. They break the kiss only so Hinata could take off his t-shirt. 

When older boy was laying in front of Kageyama without his t-shirt and with half unzipped jeans he wanted to start fucking him right now, but testing his boyfriend patient is one of his favorite thing so he decided to wait a little more and start kissing Hinata’s chest.  
Hinata moaned when Kageyama licked skin around his left nipple. Hinata’s moans were Kageyama’s favorite sound, desire of hearing more tempted Kageyama to suck on it. He could feel Hinata’s hand on back of his head pressing his mouth closer to his chest and small feet rubbing his thigh. 

Going down with kisses Kageyama start to taking off Hinatas jeans. 

„You really have to chose the tightest one” Kageyama said struggling with these pants.

„Just shut up and take off yours” Hinata nagged.

Both of them take off their jeans already with their underwear and leaned to kiss each other as soon as they were both naked. Feeling of their skin touching turned both of them on even more than they already been. 

„You are so beautiful Hinata, you are the prettiest person I ever seen” Hinata moaned as he felt strong hands on his thighs and butt and heard such as words being whispering to his ear.  
He doesn’t want to wait any longer, he was dripping with lust and unfortunately Kageyama doesn’t look like he is about to do something more than making out and squeezing his ass. Hinata decides to take matters into his own hands opening drawer next to his bed. 

„Tobio I love you. You are my boyfriend and I love all complements you are telling me but I fucking beg you just start doing something” Hinata said clearly annoyed by his boyfriend behavior.  
Kageyama smirk to himself when he noticed condom and small boulle of lub into Hinata’s hands.

Kageyama started preparing Hinata with his fingers, kissing his neck to distract him from the possible pain. Hinata loves that his boyfriend is always delicate with him when they had sex and that he always makes sure that he is enjoying every part of it. 

Hinata moaned when he felt second and third finger pushing inside him. After some minutes fingers doesn’t satisfied him as much as he want to. He poked Kageyama’s shoulder to show him that’s he’s ready. Kageyama looked at him from under his long black hair and smiled adding fourth finger.  
Hinata moaned loudly grabbing Kageyama’s hair into his hand.  
„That was very unnecessary” Hinata groaned tilting his head back, rubbing Kageyama’s legs by his feet.

„I know. I just wanted to have a little more fun with you” Kageyama said smirking and pushing his fingers more deep into Hinata. 

„Ah fuck you Kageyama” Hinata moaned pushing Kageyama apart. He was laying on his boyfriend bed in shocked until he felt weight on his crotch. 

„You better came before me because if not you are not coming at all” Hinata growled lowering himself on Kageyama’s dick. Both of them moaning loudly while Kageyama was going deeper into Hinata. 

After some time when he got used to the feeling of Kageyama erection inside him, he put his hands on Kageyama’s chest and start getting up and down. View of Hinata on top of him with his head tilted back, exposed and flexed neck, his small hands rubbing his chest, Kageyama would lie if he would say that this don’t have impact on him. He can’t be passive toward his boyfriend when he looks like this in front of him so he grabbed his curvy hips and started thrusting his hips opposite him. 

Hinata was bouncing like crazy, moaning with messy hairs and sweat all over his body. Kageyama could see how desperate Hinata was to came, but his thighs started to shake because of muscles pain.  
He switched their position easily and started thrusting into Hinata faster grabbing his waist with his strong hands. Hinata was moaning his name, he sounds like he was about to cry from pleasure and Kageyama won’t blame him since both of them are close to their orgasm. 

Hinata screamed when Kageyama hit his prostate and squeeze his legs on Kageyama’s waist. After short time of thrusting their hips they realest their cum with a long and loud moan. Kageyama was breathing heavily on Hinata’s neck and Hinata was massaging his back a little. 

Kageyama get off Hinata and lay next to him grabbing his hand 

„We can watch movie now” Kageyama said taking blanket to cover their bodies.

„Nah I think I will just take a nap” Hinata answered smiling into Kageyama’s chest hugging him and it wasn’t long until he felt asleep with Kageyama on his side and his big hands stoking his naked body.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !? sooooo I have no idea what to say here but if you're reading this that mean you read the fic I hope you liked it it's my first Kagehina work even tho they are my sweethearts and I should have done more but anyways as I said I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit !!! have a good night or day or afternoon idk when and where are you reading this sooo okey that's it thank's for your read <3


End file.
